The present invention relates to detecting patterns of mobile devices being in proximity to each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to detection of mobile device pairing patterns using transactional proximity.
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, provide mobile device users with opportunities to communicate without using land-line telephones. Users of mobile devices may communicate with other mobile device users by placing telephone calls, sending text messages, and by use of other forms of messaging technologies.